Grageas de todos los sabores
by Anna Delacour
Summary: Robándose así besos y caricias que ninguno se atrevía a dar sin la necesidad de estúpidos juegos. Manteniendo la ilusión de que de esa manera, aquella linda amistad no se rompería. Aunque no era cierta, y ambos lo sabían, muy en el fondo.


**E**ntro a la biblioteca escondiendo la bolsa de dulces bajo su capa. Le pareció, sin embargo, sentir la mirada de la bibliotecaria hasta que su cuerpo se perdió entre las altas estanterías repletas de libros. Libros antiguos recubiertos de pieles de animales extraños, y otros más recientes, con su apellido en ellos. Sonrió cuando la encontró finalmente, sentada en una de las tantas mesas del lugar, inclinada sobre un libro especialmente grueso, como era de esperarse. Se movió un poco, inclinándose más hacia delante, lo que logró que su cabello cayera a cada lado de cara, formando una suave cortina pelirroja.

Soltó la bolsa repleta de _Grageas de todos los sabores _sobre la mesa para hacerse notar, y le sonrió cuando Rose levantó la vista del libro por fin. La pelirroja sonrió también, y dejó a un lado el libro que ya no le causaba tanta emoción como segundos atrás.

—Hey —Saludó Scorpius, se apoderó de una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentó frente a la chica—. Hoy es viernes —Anunció, como si Rose no lo supiera ya.

Ellos tenían esa costumbre. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, todos los viernes compraban una bolsa repleta de _Grageas _vía lechuza de Honeydukes y hacían esa pequeña competencia. Tomaban una al azar y debían adivinar su sabor, el que adivinaba más ganaba, y el que perdía debía hacer lo que sea que el ganador le dijese. Se les había ocurrido una tarde que habían ido solos a Hogsmeade, puesto que Albus tenía una cita. Perdió Rose, y la Weasley tuvo que hacer la tarea de Scorpius durante toda la semana.

Pero luego, con el tiempo, las prendas empezaron a ser mucho más... serias. Robándose así besos y caricias que ninguno se atrevía a dar sin la necesidad de estúpidos juegos. Manteniendo la ilusión de que de esa manera, aquella linda amistad no se rompería. Aunque no era cierta, y ambos lo sabían, muy en el fondo.

—Bonita forma de saludar —Respondió sarcástica, dispuesta a ganarse la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera. Odiaba las _Grageas, _pero debía admitir que aquel juego era bastante _divertido_.

—No llores —Replicó burlón, haciendo un puchero—. ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca un viernes, Pecas? —Preguntó, jugando distraído con su corbata de colores esmeralda y plata, que contrastaba perfecto con el mismo accesorio de la pelirroja, de colores escarlata y dorado.

Rose se encogió de hombros, hojeando el libro que leía anteriormente con, ahora, desinterés.

—Adelanto tareas —Explicó—. No me gustaría que se acumularan tanto —Añadió, mirando a Scorpius con fijeza.

Scorpius achinó los ojos.

—Solo para que sepas, Pequitas —Resaltó el apodo utilizado—, ya tengo todos los deberes de la semana terminados.

—Oh, vaya, gracias a los calzones bombachos de Merlín —Rose rio, Scorpius trató de lanzar un mirada envenenada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el sonido de su risa.

—De todas formas, no intentes retrasar tu derrota —Dijo Scorpius, poniéndose serio, como si aquello realmente fuera importante (_y lo era)_— por tercera vez consecutiva —Y sonrió, señalando la bolsa de _Grageas._

—Eso lo veremos —Soltó la pelirroja, tomando la gragea color morado oscuro que Scorpius le estaba pasando.

La masticó unos momentos, ante la mirada divertida del rubio. Empezó a toser, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Demonios... Pimienta —Soltó, una vez que pudo dejar de toser. Scorpius soltó una carcajada—. Ja, ja, ja —Rio sarcásticamente—. Ahora es tú turno —Anunció, tomó la gragea que ella sabía era sabor a espinaca, y se la pasó a su amigo.

Scorpius la tomó, y con cara de estar tomando agua del escusado, metió la gragea en su boca. Rose soltó una risita.

—_Puag..._ Espinaca —Acertó el rubio, y sin perder el tiempo, rebuscó un poco el dulce del sabor que estaba buscando, y cuando finalmente la encontró se la puso frente a Rose, que abrió la boca para que el Malfoy dejara el dulce sobre su lengua. Sonrieron, aunque Rose sólo por unos segundos, para luego poner cara de infinito asco, y poner una mano sobre su boca.

—¡Iu! ¿Qué demonios era eso? —Preguntó, asqueada, mirando a Scorpius con enfado, pero éste sólo reía.

—¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó Scorpius luego de unos segundos, ante la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja Weasley.

—No... ¡Espera sí! —Scorpius levantó una ceja, esperando oír la respuesta—. Era... ¿cebolla? —Más que una respuesta, parecía una pregunta.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Perdiste —Anunció el rubio, contento. Rose rodó los ojos—. Quiero mi beso —Exigió, mirando a la pelirroja profundamente.

Rose sonrió. La cosa era que, en realidad, ninguno de los dos podía perder. No si aquellas eran las prendas que debían cumplir. La pelirroja, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—Nop —Dijo, mientras se acercaba a el chico.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—¿No? —Repitió, acercándose también, recostando un poco su cuerpo sobre la mesa que los dividía.

—Si quieres un beso... Tendrás que atraparme —Y sin más, salió disparada entre las estanterías.

Scorpius soltó una risa, divertido y sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Sin embargo, no perdió mucho tiempo, y se puso a correr detrás de la pelirroja.

Sí, era cierto, no podían ser solamente amigos, y en algún momento aquella ilusión se acabaría, como explota una burbuja. Pero por ahora, a ninguno de los dos le cruzaba la idea por la cabeza, y tanto como sean felices así, no importaba.

* * *

**¡Holaa! Aquí una nueva historia con mis bebés favoritosss. Rose me salió un poco diferente a como normalmente la describen, pero a mi me gusta más así. Al menos cuando la shipeo con Scorpius, porque cuando lo hago con Albus me sale otra Rose, e igual cuando lo hago con un OC. En realidad, creo que tengo muchas Rose's en mi cabeza jajajjaja. Anywayyy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡No olviden comentar!**

**Besoss.**


End file.
